Floor 13
by Discordant Night
Summary: When Sora meets the final boss in the DataScape, he thinks he can't go on. That is, however, until the Boss says a little too much. T for fighting and language. Two-Shot


Thirteen floors.

Thirteen stinking floors.

That's how long Sora had been fighting the Heartless in the Datascape. As he eliminated the final Bandit, he gasped for breath.

'How long do I have to keep this up?' he thought.

Sora had switched Keyblades more times than he cared to count just in the last three floors alone, and was now resorting to different attack sets.

It was always the same routine, however. Attack, take damage. Switch the Keyblade. It was getting old.

The last floor was coming up, rising before him like a fountain of red.

He jumped down to the floor level, and the transport link behind him shut off. Nobody could be seen, and it seemed like the floor was glitch-free. Sora shrugged.

As he turned to go, a voice rang out behind him.

**"Where are you going, Keyblade Master? You can't leave yet."**

Sora spun around, looking for the source of the voice. It has sounded just like his, but he knew it wasn't. A black shadow emerged from nothing, it's image shifting and churning. Never was the shadow's image still, but yet it gave a definite shape: one of a human.

"Riku? You're the glitch?" Sora asked incredulously. The thought of his best friend fighting against him was absurd, but it had been done.

The cloaked shadow shook its head. **"I am not Riku, Sora. I am Nobody." ** The shadow shrugged and spread his hands, Keyblades appearing in both.

Sora gaped. For someone to be able to wield not one but two Keys was almost impossible. Not even King Mickey could dual-wield. Yet standing before him was a figure holding two of the most powerful Keyblades ever known: Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Compared to his own Metal Chocobo, these two were by far a superior combination.

"How the hell can you use two? Even King Mickey cant wield two! I'm doing good just to wield one." Sora looked down at his battle scarred hands, the Keyblade in his right. Frustrated he tossed the sword at the figure, the blade turning end over end.

The shadow sidestepped the blade easily, the sword clattering to the ground behind him. The shadowed Nobody tsked.

"You know, it's bad manners to attack someone who is speaking. " he picked up the sword and held it out, to Sora, handle first. cautiously, Sora took the blade with muttered thanks. The glitch nodded, then turned away.

Approaching cautiously, Sora took the blade with muttered thanks. The glitch nodded, then turned away.

**"I did not wish to be brought into this world, Sora. I cannot chose what I control, or who I meet. Believe me when I say that I wish you no harm."**

Sora sighed and nodded. "I never wanted to be a Blade Master anyways. Why was I chosen? All I wanted was a normal life with my friends, hanging on the beach. Then all these weird monsters show up, and suddenly I have a sword. Nobody asked me if I wanted this job."

While Sora ranted the figure listened. When he was finished, the figure laughed coldly.

**"I can end your pain, Key Master. All you need do is say the word."**

Sora looked up from his Keyblade, his eyes chilling the shade to the bone. "Are you implying..."

The glitch laughed. **"But of course! In this world, anything is possible." ** His voice dropped. "**Even death."**

With the last word the cloaked figure swung his blades at Sora, the tips missing him by mere inches.

**"Shame."**

A quick jump backwards saved Sora's hide, followed by a barrage of Firaga Bursts. All three shots missed their targets, lighting the surrounding area on fire before an unseen wind snuffed them out. this gave Sora an idea.

The single bladed boy prepared a spell, one that should turn the tide in his favor. Jumping into the wind, Sora thrust his Keyblade into the air and roared.

"Cyclone, come to my aid! Rend apart those who would cause me harm!" As he spoke, a tornado of wind spun around him, lifting him into the air. The damage spread from under Sora, then moved outwards towards the figure. Tendrils of wind lashed out at his attacker, fluttering his cloak.

**"Quick thinking, but not good enough."** A flash of light showed that the Nobody was not where he had been, but instead was more than 50 feet away.

"Seriously? Teleportation?" Sora sent another slash his way, the blade splitting into three and homing in on their target. This time the blades hit home, knocking the figure back a few feet while Sora used a potion.

**"That's cheap, blade master."**

"So is teleportation."

**"Point taken." **This time the shadow spun, sending a wave of light pillars outward from his dual blades. As the light spread out, Sora caught a glimpse of a face under the hood: his.

Sora braced for impact, crossing his Keyblade over his chest and gritting his teeth. The pillar shook the ground, blasting him off his feet and knocking the wind out of his lungs. He landed on his back a ways away, gasping for breath as he struggled to get up.

"What- " He gasped, his breath coming in short, erratic bursts. "What the hell is that? I've never seen that move before!"

The Nobody strode forward, the Keyblades hanging by his sides. **"Of course you haven't; I invented it. I call it Purity." **He laughed. **"Ironic, really. I'm made of darkness, yet I have a light attack."**

Sora slammed his Keyblade into the ground, sending a shockwave out and boosting himself to his feet. "Not ironic, seeing that we're the same."

The shade jumped. **"What are you talking about, Sora? You've never seen me before."**

It was Sora's turn to slash out. A blast of lighting lanced out from the tip of the sword, striking the opponent in the chest. The Nobody was lifted off his feet, flying back into the darkness.

"You're right."

**"What?"**

"I AM you."


End file.
